It Ends Tonight
by Andromache28
Summary: Moments of the life of Lily Evans Potter we've never read about. [JamesLily]
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All the characters belong to JK Rowling.

It Ends Tonight

Prologue

_Mudblood._

Although she tried to dismiss that cursed word from her thoughts, it kept resounding in her mind. Annoyed, Lily Evans closed sharply the dictionary of Ancient Runes an put it on the one of Potion for the fifth – year, fitting together perfectly the two hardcover. Then she dedicated herself to the parchment that was lying on the table at which she sat, in the middle of a revising session for the imminent exam. At her left Transfiguration's notes, at her right the Defence Against the Dark Arts' ones. Lily checked if their order was chronological. It was. She had started to put them away when Alice closed her own dictionary, leaving the quill she was using to underline the main meaning of a word between the pages.

"Lily," she sighed, rubbing her forehead with an hand.

"What?"

"I know what Snape told you was awful, but—"

Lily completely forgot about her notes and glared at her friend.

"What has Sev—Snape to end up in this conversation?" said Lily, stopping abruptly at the first name of the boy they were discussing, looking fiercely at the girl who sat before her, challenging her to say that the insult he had addressed to her a little earlier had hurt her feelings.

_Mudblood._

Alice raised her eyebrows.

"You're reorganizing like a maniac. I know you, Lily. And don't deny it," she went on, seeing her friend open her mouth to retort, "I've seen you acting this way only in occasion like this one. The mess that's generally our Dormitory is a point for me, to start with…"

Lily lowered her gaze on the dark – wooden table.

"What I wanted to tell you, Lily," started again Alice, gently this time, "is that generally you don't care about such things. I've never seen you cry because some idiots tried to make you feel like you're –" the girl seemed to search for the right word "unworthy to stay here because your parents are Muggles."

Lily said nothing.

"What I don't understand," finished Alice, retaking her quill and toying with it, looking at it like it was the most interesting objects she'd ever punt her hands on, "is why a person like Snape can affect you like this."

Lily raised her face.

"We have been friend since – since the summer before our first year at Hogwarts," answered Lily, gazing into the distance, her voice a bit uncertain. "Or that's what I thought."

"What do you see in that boy, Lily?" burst out Alice, incredulous, "How can you say he's your friend, a guy who despise and offend you by calling you _Mudblood_?"

She had stressed the last word, in spite of the fact that she was whispering.

_Mudblood._

Lily ran her fingers through her hair and didn't answer.

Okay, that was the prologue of a short fanfiction. I loved "The Prince's Tale" when I read it, so I couldn't stop myself and started writing this. Hope you like it.

Please, read and review!

Andromache


	2. Chapter 2

_It Ends Tonight_

** Chapter I **

"Please, stop!"

His sour voice was just a bit louder than a whisper. Lily ignored him, turning her head in the opposite direction as she used to do when she spotted Severus looking at her during their classes or when he tried to talk to her in the middle of Hogwarts' corridors.

Lily searched anxiously for the carriages that were about to take the student to Hogsmeade's station. She found them, motionless, waiting near the gate of the school, empty with only a few exceptions. She couldn't see Mary nor Alice or even one of her Gryffindor's friends. She was too much early. And there seemed to be no way this time to escape _him_.

She stopped abruptly at the foot of the stair, still acting like she wasn't aware at all of the fact that Severus Snape had been chasing her since he'd spotted her walking alone along a corridor on the third floor.

"Lily," said the boy, some foots behind her, "I just wanna—"

"Say you're sorry?" Lily cut him off, cold, looking at two second – year girls giggling as they passed the handsome Keeper of Ravenclaw, who didn't even notice them. "You really don't have to."

"If you'll just believe me when I say—"

"But I _do_, Severus."

Her words made him shut up for a moment. Lily hadn't turned around, standing still in the position she'd assumed when Severus had catch up with her. He could feel that her words were truthful, that Lily knew he hadn't intended to hurt her, that she'd already excused him for the hundredth time for spitting on their friendship.

" …_best friends, Sev …"_

But he couldn't see her eyes. No, she was the one who didn't want to show them to him anymore. Snape's hands clenched into fists.

"But that doesn't change what I've told you last night."

Not aware of his own movements, Snape took a step behind, like she'd unsheathed her wand and pointed it at his chest.

" … _you' ve chosen your way, I've chosen mine …"_

"I can excuse you when you offend me, Severus. I can fool myself thinking that one day you'll _really_behave like you believe that it's not important that my parents are Muggles."

Snape was listening to her motionless, as he was absorbing the words Lily was murmuring, not looking at him. To him it was like she was talking to herself and not to someone else. Like she'd erased the guy who had always said, fiercely and with strong conviction, that he wanted to be her friend even if she wasn't a Slytherin, a Pure – Blood. He had said that many times and he always had lied to her, from the first time wanting to be more than her friend. He had kept lying to her even now that he loved her so much he could not help himself being mad at her because she was a Mudblood and at himself because he wasn't brave enough to forget about that and steal the girl at the exhibitions of James Potter.

"Since when your only purpose has become hurting people I care about, people I love, just because you and your little friends like to see how much humiliation you can inflict on students like you and me because of their families, well, things are changed. Who I am, Severus, the Mudblood, doesn't want to forgive you for this. She really can't do that."

Snape stepped on and took her wrist. Panting, he felt her body stiffening at his touch, then fighting against him to break free as her face refused to let her beautiful eyes meet Snape's.

"Look at me" he whispered.

He wait for a moment, but Lily Evans didn't turn towards him.

A moment later, her wrist was free again.

Snape felt like his hand, his empty hand, had been burned.

She was gone.

The first chapter! Let me now what you think about it… no James for now, I know, but don't worry, he'll be in the second one!

_Thanks to Beware of the Nargles, thestralwhisperer, Literati and Naley forever and musical, I really appreciated your reviews!_

_Hope you like this, anyway!_

_Andromache_


End file.
